


Port w czasie sztormu

by Pacynka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Translation, so does tony, they both get one, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE Według Thora, znaki duszy są darem od bogów z Asgardu. Ale kiedy Tony widzi swój ślad na ramieniu Steve’a, nie odbiera tego jako dar, a raczej jako ciężar, który Steve musiałby nieść. Wie, że nie może tego wiecznie ukrywać, ale może spróbować.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Port in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327410) by [Ilearnedtoreadforthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis). 



> Z okazji zbliżających się Mikołajek zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział! *-*
> 
> Huge thanks to [ Ilearnedtoreadforthis ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis) for giving me permission to translate this beautiful story ♡ ♡ 
> 
> Dopiero raczkuję w trudnej sztuce tłumaczeń, dlatego wszelkie błędy, literówki, nieścisłości i mieszanie używanych czasów to moja wina i całkowicie się do tego przyznaję. Walczę z nimi, ale niedobitki wciąż mogą krążyć po tej ścianie tekstu haha  
> Nie przedłużając - Wesołych Mikołajek!

Bitwa o Nowy Jork zjednoczyła drużynę, ale trzy miesiące wspólnego życia zapoczątkowały dziwną, małą rodzinę. Kiedy bitwa dobiegła końca, a Loki został zabrany z powrotem do Asgardu, aby stawić czoła swojej karze, Steve zdecydował się na wycieczkę po Stanach. Stwierdził, że najlepszym sposobem na poznanie tego nowego świata, w którym się znalazł, będzie zobaczenie go z bliska. Pozostali członkowie zespołu – Natasha, Clint, Thor, a nawet Bruce (po tym, jak Tony namówił go by został, kusząc niekończącymi się funduszami na ukończenie dowolnych badań) przenieśli się do Stark Tower na zaproszenie właściciela.

Jeśli Tony dobrze pamięta – a jest pewien, że tak jest – zapytał ich o to w środowe popołudnie po spotkaniu w głównej siedzibie TARCZY. Tego popołudnia zszedł do swojego warsztatu, by popracować nad ulepszeniem wzmacniaczy w zbroi Iron Mana. W piątek rano, kiedy opuścił swoje królestwo, zadowolony z postępów, zastał czterech innych Avengersów zebranych wokół stołu w kuchni i cieszących się śniadaniem. Chociaż przez większość dni wszyscy mijali się jakoś w porze śniadania, piątek był dniem, w którym przeszli od suchych płatków zbożowych i grzanek do gofrów, ciastek i tym podobnych, a wszyscy brali udział w procesie przygotowania posiłku. Spędzali cały ranek na jedzeniu, rozmowie i poznawaniu się.

Potem przyszedł zwyczaj Wtorkowej Nocy Filmowej. Zaczęło się od tego, że Tony pokazał Thorowi film _Na fali_. As wciąż był zdezorientowany odniesieniem, który Stark użył, by się do niego zwrócić. Po seansie Gromowładny nie był zachwycony tym pseudonimem, ale zdecydował, że rozwinięta przez film więź była tego warta. Następnie był _Władca pierścieni_ i _Igrzyska Śmierci_ i zanim się zorientowano, przyjęło się kolejne integracyjne wydarzenie.

Ostatnim wprowadzonym rytuałem była Sobota Bez Randki. W pierwszą sobotnią noc po rozstaniu Pepper i Starka, Tony potrzebował rozrywki. Tamtego wieczoru zebrał wszystkich w wieży i zabrał ich na kolację. Od tego tygodnia w każdą sobotę w jednej włoskiej restauracji mieli rezerwację dla każdego, kto nie ma planów na wieczór.

– Słyszałeś o Sharon? – Tony słyszy, jak Natasha mówi do Bruce’a pewnego piątku rano, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni, żeby pomóc przy śniadaniu.

– Sharon, siostrzenica ciotki Peggy? – wtrąca się Stark.

Natasha odwraca się i obserwuje podchodzącego Tony’ego.

– Tak, słyszałeś?

– Co miałem słyszeć? I o kim? – Do rozmowy dołącza Clint.

– Sharon Carter – mówi Nat. – Jej znak duszy jest widoczny.

– Czyj znak duszy jest widoczny? – pyta Thor, próbując nadrobić zaległości w rozmowie, gdy wchodzi do kuchni.

Cztery głowy odwracają się, by spojrzeć na Thora i wszyscy mówią jednocześnie.

– Sharon Carter.

Ujawnienie się znaku duszy to wielkie wydarzenie. To tak, jakby ktoś trafił szóstkę w lotka. Słyszy się o tym cały czas, ale są szanse, że ci się to nie przydarzy. W końcu nie każdy ma znak duszy. Są zarezerwowane tylko dla najwyższej formy miłości i nie każda miłość jest tak czysta. A ponieważ znaki są niewidoczne dla wszystkich oprócz twojej bratniej duszy, nie jesteś świadomy ich posiadania, dopóki twoja druga połówka nie zobaczy twojego znaku. Wtedy i tylko wtedy twój znak stanie się widoczny dla wszystkich innych.

– Ah, szczęście znalazło Lady Carter. To wspaniała wiadomość! – odpowiada szybko Thor.

– Tylko, jeśli wierzysz w coś takiego, jak sądzę – drwi Tony i kończy nalewać kawę.

– Nie chodzi o to, by wierzyć lub nie, przyjacielu. Znam Freyra od dzieciństwa. Regularnie opuszczał nasze królestwo, by szukać wielkich miłości tutaj, na Midgardzie. Gdy je znajdzie, łączy ich dusze i rozprasza po połowie do każdego partnera, by mogli się znaleźć i połączyć na wieki. Szkoda, że nie mamy takiego daru w Asgardzie.

– Daru? – śmieje się Tony. – Ja to widzę po prostu jako kolejny sposób, by czuć się nieodpowiednim.

– Nie rozu… – zaczyna Thor, ale przerywa mu Steve wchodzący do kuchni.

– Hej, Steve – mówi Wdowa. – Przyszedłeś w samą porę na śniadanie. Jak minęła podróż?

– Cześć wszystkim – wita się Steve. – Wyjazd był z pewnością interesujący. I bardzo otwierający oczy, więc jeśli ktoś może mi powiedzieć, dlaczego w Kansas jest duży kłębek sznurka albo dlaczego w Wisconsin jest muzeum poświęcone musztardzie to z przyjemnością posłucham.

– A byłeś w Międzynarodowym Muzeum Banana w Kalifornii? – pyta Clint. – Słyszałem, że trzeba tam przyjść w skórzanej kurtce. Czaisz? Bo banany mają skórki! – Clint zaczyna się śmiać z własnego żartu.

Nat uderza łucznika po głowie.

– Rozmawialiśmy o kalamburach. Jeśli musisz je wyjaśniać to przestają być zabawne.

– Więc, Kapitanie, zostajesz tu na dłużej? – pyta Tony.

– Jeśli wciąż jest tu dla mnie miejsce. Myślę, że na razie wystarczy mi uroków Ameryki na jakiś czas.

– Twoje kwatery czekają gotowe dla ciebie odkąd dostałeś zaproszenie. Możesz się wprowadzić w dowolnym momencie – wyjaśnia geniusz.

– Dzięki, Tony. Naprawdę doceniam to zaproszenie. – Steve rozgląda się po stole po pozostałych członkach grupy. – Więc co się tutaj dzieje?

– Sharon Carter ma swój znak duszy – wtrąca Nat jako pierwsza.

– Naprawdę? – pyta zdumiony Kapitan.

– Nie mów mi, że jesteś jednym z tych, którzy jarają się znakami, Rogers.

Tony kręci z niedowierzaniem głową, a Steve unosi brwi.

– Oczywiście. Ty nie?

– Nie. – Tony zwraca się do Natashy: – Czy Sharon wie kto jest jej bratnią duszą?

Nat patrzy na Starka, jakby wyrosła mu kolejna głowa.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Kto mógłby zobaczyć na kimś ich ślad i z tego zrezygnować?

– Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Mogę sobie to tylko wyobrazić, gdyby ktoś zauważył na mnie swój ślad. Zobaczy alkoholika, pracoholika i prawdopodobnie pięciu różnych innych _holików_. Kto chciałby złączyć z tym swoje życie? Poza tym nie słyszałaś, co właśnie powiedział Blond Młot? Gdybym miał bratnią duszę to ta druga osoba stanowi część połączonych naszych dusz. Dwaj popieprzeni ludzie razem to stanowczo za dużo zła.

– Ale Tony… – zaczyna Kapitan. – Pomyślałeś kiedykolwiek, że masz tyle wad, bo brakuje ci części siebie?

– Steven ma rację, Tony. Twój partner dopełni cię, będzie twoim portem w czasie sztormu, że tak powiem – wyjaśnia Gromowładny.

– Nie ma portu wystarczająco dużego na taką burzę – odpowiada Stark, kręcąc głową.

Bruce stwierdza, że trwa to dostatecznie długo.

– Statystycznie rzecz biorąc, i tak to jest prawdopodobnie kwestia sporna. Twoje szanse wynoszą jakieś jeden do miliarda – wtrąca Banner, a Tony zaczyna się śmiać.

– I Bóg mi świadkiem, że widziałem taką ilość nagich ciał, by wyeliminować większość Manhattanu i znaczną część Los Angeles, więc jestem prawie pewien, że jestem bezpieczny.

– Tony, rusz tyłek i zacznij robić omlety. Cała reszta jest już prawie gotowa – mówi Nat.

– Jasne. Dla wszystkich to co zawsze? A co dla ciebie, Kapitanie?

– Nie musisz dla mnie robić – odpowiada Steve.

– Bzdura, to piątkowa tradycja w Rezydencji Starka. Omlety na zamówienie. Więc jaki dla ciebie?

– Omlet z szynką, papryką i cebulką brzmi świetnie. Mogę ci jakoś w tym pomóc?

– W tym tygodniu ci odpuszczę, ale musisz dać z siebie wszystko w przyszły piątek i olśnić nas swoim ulubionym śniadaniem. Teraz z tobą i Thorem będziemy musieli znacznie podnieść ilość zjadliwych kalorii.

Przez kilka następnych godzin zespół je i słucha historii z podróży Steve’a po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Podczas mycia reszty naczyń Kapitan zwraca się do Tony’ego.

– Hej Tony, myślisz, że mógłbyś kiedyś rzucić okiem na mój motocykl? Gdzieś w okolicy Iowa zacząłem mieć problemy z uruchamianiem, zwiększyły się obroty i zawiesza się przy wysokich obrotach na luzie.

– Brzmi jak sprawka gaźnika.

Steve marszczy brwi.

– Tak właśnie myślałem, ale za bardzo szanuję mój motor, by się tym samemu zająć.

– Żaden problem, Kapitanie. Jutro mogę się mu przyjrzeć. Będziesz miał to gotowe na Sobotę Bez Randki.

Steve bierze głęboki oddech i rzuca brunetowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Sobota Bez Randki? – pyta, na co Tony wybucha śmiechem i zarzuca mu na barki ramię, gdy wychodzą z kuchni.

– Pozwól, że przedstawię ci nowy harmonogram.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho! Moc uścisków dla wszystkich, którzy zostawili tu kudos lub komentarz :3

– Zdecydowanie gaźnik, Kapitanie. – Tony ma części silnika motocykla Steve’a w kontrolowanym bałaganie na całej podłodze.

– Jak bardzo jest źle? – Steve siedzi na podłodze warsztatu Starka obok fragmentów swojego pojazdu.

Blondyn przygląda się geniuszowi. Tony jest ubrany w dżinsy i czarny podkoszulek, który pozwala reaktorowi łukowemu prześwitywać przez materiał. Oliwkowa skóra i mocne ramiona Tony’ego są podkreślone przez czarny materiał, a spodnie dopasowane do jego jędrnego, okrągłego tyłka. Jako artysta Steve potrafi docenić piękne ciało i jego zdaniem Stark jest zdecydowanie tym, kogo może doceniał.

– To nic, z czym nie poradzi sobie mała naprawa i trochę czułości. Tak długo, jak mam tu wszystko rozkręcone, równie dobrze mogę wyczyścić i posprawdzać całą resztę. Przez co ty do diabła jechałeś? – pyta Tony, zbierając pozostałości z innych części motocykla.

– Wiesz jak nudne są niektóre z odcinków autostrad w Nebrasce? Od czasu do czasu mogłem zboczyć z utartej ścieżki dla odrobiny ekscytacji.

Tony przewraca oczami, patrząc na Kapitana.

– Tak klasycznej piękności nie można odrywać od ubitej drogi. Jeśli potrzebujesz emocji w czasie jazdy to daj mi znać, a załatwię ci coś stworzonego do wywoływania ekscytacji. Motocykl to materiał na niedzielną przejażdżkę, jak to mówią. Maszyna do rozpieszczania.

– Przepraszam za moje przewinienia – chichocze Steve. – Sądzę jednak, że minie trochę czasu zanim wyruszę w kolejną taką podróż.

– Za dużo Ameryki dla Kapitana Ameryki?

– Za dużo Ameryki dla Steve’a Rogersa – poprawia go blondyn. – Życie było kiedyś takie proste. Ludzie rozmawiali ze sobą. Teraz, gdziekolwiek pójdziesz ludzie chowają nosy w telefonach. Wiesz z iloma osobami rozmawiałem podczas podróży, a kontakt wykraczał poza zwykłe powitanie?

Tony potrząsa głową.

– Z trzema, Tony. Trzy osoby w ciągu trzech miesięcy. I jak myślę jeden z nich się nie liczy, ponieważ w połowie facet spojrzał na mnie z zezem, postukał w swoje ucho i odszedł. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że rozmawia przez telefon?

Tony opuszcza głowę i zaczyna się śmiać.

– To nie jest zabawne. Czy ludzie już nie rozmawiają?

– Jak myślisz, a co my tutaj robimy, ptysiu?

– Nie o to mi chodzi.

– Wiem, wiem. Ale media społecznościowe to nowy sposób kontaktów, boomer. Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc wydaje mi się, że jesteś z czasu pre-boomerstwa, ale według mnie to wystarczająco blisko.

– Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć co to znaczy – odpowiada Steve z westchnieniem.

– Och, młody Jedi, nauki dużo jeszcze przed tobą – mówi Tony, używając swojego najlepszego głosu Yody.

– Zakładam, że to kolejne popkulturowe odniesienie, które przeoczyłem?

Geniusz kręci głową z uśmiechem.

– To jest zbyt łatwe.

– Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawisz moim kosztem, Tony.

– Wybacz, Capsicle, ale nie mogę się powtrzymać. Zrobimy tak. Jeśli chcesz, po dzisiejszej Sobocie Bez Randki przeprowadzę cię przez niektóre z najważniejszych punktów, dzięki którym dowiesz się czym jest internet. To pomoże ci nadrobić zaległości. Chyba że masz już plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.

– Jestem w mieście dopiero dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Nie uważam, bym zdołał umówić się na randkę w tak krótkim czasie.

– W takim razie… – Tony siada prosto i patrzy wprost w niebieskie oczy. – Potraktuj mnie jako swojego osobistego doradcę na wieczór. Może paparazzi cykną jakieś fotki i staniemy się viralem.

Steve opuszcza z rezygnacją głowę.

– Czy ktoś tu mówi po angielsku?

Brunet spogląda na zegarek i widzi, że jest prawie 17:30.

– Wygląda na to, że jutro będziemy musieli to dokończyć. Nasza kolacja jest o siódmej, a ja wyglądam koszmarnie.

– Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś mi pokazał jak samemu wykonać niektóre z tych napraw. Jeśli tylko masz czas.

Tony otwiera szeroko oczy i Steve prawie widzi, jak pomysł pojawia się pod ciemnymi włosami.

– Możemy rozpocząć nowy rytuał. Co powiesz na Motocyklowy Poniedziałek albo Wtorek z Przekładnią?

– O co chodzi z tymi wszystkimi tematycznymi dniami? Wtorkowa Noc Filmowa, dzisiejsza kolacja…

Twarz Tony’ego robi się nieco poważna.

– Nauczyłem się, że rutyna jest moim przyjacielem. Nie byłeś w moim pobliżu wystarczająco długo, by zorientować się, że jeśli zostawi się mnie samemu sobie to mam tendencję do wypadania z torów, że tak powiem. Więcej niż raz zdarzyło się, że nikt mnie nie widział od Wtorkowej Nocy Filmowej aż do Piątkowego Śniadania lub między Sobotą Bez Randki a Wtorkową Nocą Filmową. A jeśli mogę się na czymś skupić to tym lepiej dla wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla mnie.

– I wbrew powszechnej opinii jestem bardzo dobry w trzymaniu się terminów. Może nie zawsze jestem punktualny, ale ostatecznie dotrę na miejsce. I jak będziesz mógł zauważyć, zawsze jestem na czas w przypadku spotkań związanych z jedzeniem.

– Cóż, jeśli sposób w jaki pochłonąłeś wczorajsze śniadanie jest jakąś wskazówką to uważam, że będziemy musieli ustalić coś w stylu Treningowej Środy – śmieje się Steve, wskazując na jego brzuch, a Tony mruga do niego.

– Nie musisz się martwić o ten gorący towar, mam kilka innych wad, by zaspokajać moją potrzebę aktywności fizycznej.

– Okej, w takim razie Motocyklowy Poniedziałek.

– Świetnie. – Tony kończy wycieranie ostatniego klucza, jakiego użył i odkłada go do swojej skrzynki na narzędzia. Kieruje się do wyjścia, ale po drodze klepie Kapitana po ramieniu. – Spotkajmy się na jakąś godzinę w pokoju wspólnym.

Steve kiwa głową, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy nie może przestać myśleć o innych wadach, o których mówił Tony.

Godzinę później Steve pojawia się w umówionym miejscu ubrany w szare spodnie oraz niebieską koszulę i widzi jedynie Tony’ego stojącego na środku pokoju, ubranego w ciemnoszary garnitur i czerwony jedwabny krawat.

– Gdzie są wszyscy? – pyta Steve, podnosząc dłonie.

– Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy się we dwóch, Kapitanie. Natasha i Clint prowadzą nocny trening z rekrutami do TARCZY, Thor jest z Jane, a Bruce jest głównym mówcą na jakiejś zbiórce funduszy.

– Mam szczęście, że zdecydowałeś się wrócić – ciągnie dalej brunet. – Inaczej Sobota Bez Randki naprawdę by nią dosłownie była. Chodźmy. Happy czeka na dole.

Po zamówieniu drinków w restauracji Steve kontynuuje rozmowę, którą rozpoczęli podczas jazdy samochodem.

– Więc płotek nazywa się teraz hashtagiem?

– Obawiam się, że tak.

– A hashtag jest używany do identyfikowania lub oznaczania tweeta. Tweet to wiadomość, którą wysyła się na Twitterze. A Twitter jest jedną z tysięcy nowych aplikacji społecznościowych, których nie umiem używać – wymienia Steve z głębokim westchnieniem.

Tony unosi kieliszek w jego kierunku.

– Gratulację. Teraz mówisz w języku XXI wieku.

– Świetnie – mówi Kapitan, a jego głos ocieka sarkazmem. – Nie jestem nawet pewien czy którekolwiek z nich było pełnym zdaniem.

– Jeszcze trochę i to ty będziesz uczył mnie* – mówi Tony ze śmiechem. – Z czasem to załapiesz.

– Tak, wiem. Po prostu frustruje mnie to, jak wiele się zmieniło. Kilka dni temu otworzyłem drzwi przed kobietą, a ona praktycznie na mnie nawrzeszczała. Spojrzała mi prosto w twarz i powiedziała, że jestem szowinistyczny. – Steve potrząsnął głową. – Kiedy zwykła uprzejmość stała się szowinistyczna? Przytrzymuję też drzwi dla facetów. Co mam wtedy zrobić? Puścić drzwi i uderzyć ich w twarz?

– Nie słyszałeś? Rycerskość i tak jest martwa – kpi Tony.

– Ale czy tak powinno być? – Steve podnosi głowę i widzi zbliżającego się kelnera.

– Zdecydowali już panowie o swoim zamówieniu? – pyta kelner o ciemnych włosach, przez o Kapitan się uśmiecha.

– Poproszę kurczaka Caprese.

– A ja wezmę kurczaka Scaloppine – dodaje pospiesznie Stark.

– Dziękuję. Czy jest coś jeszcze, co mogę zaproponować? Może przystawkę?

– Nie, nie, dziękujemy. – Steve uśmiecha się i patrzy za odchodzącym kelnerem.

– Więc podoba ci się ten widok, co, Kapitanie? – Oczy Tony’ego skaczą między kelnerem a twarzą blondyna, który wydaje się być zaskoczony.

– Co? Nie.

– Hej, w porządku, Rogers. To jedna z zalet XXI wieku. Mężczyźni mogą nie tylko patrzeć na siebie, ale także się dotykać. Wiem, że lubię tę delikatną stronę kobiet, ale potrafię też docenić dreszczyk emocji związany z silnymi dłońmi na swoim ciele.

Kapitan kręci głową.

– Nie, Tony, to nie to. Owszem, był całkiem przystojny, ale po prostu przypomniał mi kogoś, kogo znałem.

– Czyżby? – Tony był zaintrygowany, przez co Steve zaczyna się rumienić.

– Nie w ten sposób… – przerywa Steve, zastanawiając się, czy nie ujawnia zbyt wiele. Uznał, że nadeszła nowa epoka i nowy czas, czas na nowe życie. – Niestety.

– Czyżby? – pyta ponownie Stark.

– Tak jak powiedziałeś, wtedy było to nie do przyjęcia. Ale ja też potrafię docenić to, co mają do zaoferowania obie płcie.

Brwi Tony’ego unoszą się w górę.

– Więc do dzieła, Kapitanie. On jest niezły, ty jesteś niezły. Według mnie wygląda to jak idealne dopasowanie, przynajmniej na wspólną noc.

– To nie w moim stylu, Tony.

– Kim więc był ten tajemniczy facet z twojej przeszłości? To był Barnes?

Steve nie mógł ukryć zaskoczenia tym pytaniem.

– Bucky? Czemu tak myślisz?

Stark podniósł ręce w obronnej pozie.

– Nie chciałem cię urazić. Historie o waszej dwójce są legendarne, zwłaszcza te mówiące o tym, jak blisko byliście. Wiedząc to, co mi powiedziałeś, cóż… Ale zgaduję, że przyjąłem błędne założenie.

– Nie uraziłeś mnie. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony. Nigdy nie widziałem w Buckym nikogo więcej niż brata. Mężczyzna, o którym mówiłem był modelem na jednych z moich zajęć plastycznych. Mieliśmy kilka tygodni zajęć, podczas których rysowaliśmy mimikę twarzy, a on był naszym tematem.

– Ach, miałeś nadzieję, że dostaniesz tam małe zadanie domowe, Kapitanie? A może jakieś dodatkowe zadanie? – żartuje Tony.

– Jesteś niepoprawny – śmieje się Steve.

– Staram się.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * oryg. Next you’ll be telling kids to get off your lawn  
> Tłumaczenie dosłowne na język polski bez historycznego kontekstu mija się z celem, ale jeśli znasz bardziej trafny przekład daj znać w komentarzu ;)


	3. Chapter 3

– Jay, powiedz Rogersowi, żeby wpadł dzisiaj do mnie do pracowni na Motocyklowy Poniedziałek, okej? – prosi Tony.

– Oczywiście, sir – potwierdza JARVIS. – Wiadomość przekazana.

– Dzięki, Jay.

– Kapitan Rogers prosił, bym poinformował cię, że wkrótce zejdzie.

– Jasne, dzięki.

Kilka minut później Steve wchodzi do pomieszczenia, niosąc pudełko pączków.

– To jest niesamowite, Tony – oświadcza, rozglądając się z otwartymi ustami.

– Jesteś tu pierwszy raz? – pyta Stark.

– Tak… Wow, kto to jest? – Steve odskakuje trochę do tyłu, gdy DUM-E rozpędza się w jego kierunku.

– To jest DUM-E, moja pierwsza sztuczna inteligencja. Jest nieszkodliwy, przynajmniej przez większość czasu.

Steve poklepuje miejsce, które uznałby za jego głowę.

– Hej DUM-E.

– Nie zachęcaj go zbytnio, bo będzie podążał za tobą wszędzie jak zagubiony szczeniak. – Tony skupia swoją uwagę na robocie. – DUM-E, dlaczego nie posprzątasz tamtego bałaganu? – Brunet wskazuje na róg pokoju i DUM-E odjeżdża.

– To miejsce przypomina mi film science fiction, który widziałem raz podczas wojny. – Steve nadal chodzi po pracowni, z roztargnieniem sunąc palcem po niektórych urządzeniach. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym przychodził tu od czasu do czasu, żeby naszkicować roboty i twoje zbroje? Naprawdę uwielbiam ich linie. Chyba że przeszkadzałoby ci to.

– Coś ty – mówi Tony. – Gdy wpadam w wir pracy nawet bomba atomowa mogłaby wybuchnąć i bym tego nie zauważył. Więc czuj się jak w domu.

– Dzięki Tony. Zawsze szukam nowych rzeczy do narysowania. – Steve kieruje się w stronę stołu warsztatowego, przy którym stoi Tony. – Hm, zanim zaczniemy chciałbym przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem o tobie w Helicarrierze, kiedy szukaliśmy tesseraktu. Byłem…

– Dobra, starczy. Oboje powiedzieliśmy rzeczy, których nie mieliśmy na myśli przez te cholerne berło. Było minęło, Spangles – przerwał Tony, wskazując na pudełko. – To dla mnie?

Steve kiwa głową na potwierdzenie i uśmiecha się,

– Mówiłeś, że jesteś na czas na spotkania z jedzeniem, więc pomyślałem, że ustalę to teraz. Dlaczego w ogóle się tutaj spotykamy? Nie powinniśmy być w garażu?

Stark sięga pączka z pudełka i bierze szybki kęs.

– Pomyślałem, że tak długo, jak będziemy to robić, mogę dać ci pełny samouczek dotyczący konserwacji motocyklu. Mamy tutaj gaźnik, więc możemy go rozebrać, wyczyścić i ponownie złożyć. Jak widzisz, mam tu na zawołanie każde narzędzie, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. A teraz mamy tutaj przekąski i możemy siedzieć tu nawet przez kilka dni, więc zaczynajmy,

_____

– A więc ty i Stark wydajecie się być blisko. – Natasha opiera się na ramionach i bierze łyk kawy, ostatni dowód istnienia jej śniadania.

– Tak, wiele mnie nauczył o moim motocyklu – odpowiada Steve.

– Na pewno nie próbuje nauczyć cię czegoś innego? – Natasha porusza brwiami.

– Nat, to nie tak.

– Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Kiedy ostatnio wasza dwójka spędzała czas osobno? I widziałam jak na siebie patrzycie, kiedy sądzicie, że nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Wdowa siada na krześle, a Steve patrzy na nią ze smutkiem, owijając dłonie wokół swojego kubka kawy.

– Jestem pewien, że to tylko zadurzenie. Przejdzie mi.

– Dlaczego miałoby ci przejść? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że on też tak na ciebie patrzy.

– Po prostu wydaje mi się, że byłoby to strasznie skomplikowane. Poza tym nie minęło tak dużo czasu od zerwania z Pepper.

Natasha kręci głową.

– Wróciłeś ponad sześć miesięcy temu, a oni zerwali na długo przed tym. Myślę, że powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Świetnie razem wyglądacie.

– To Tony Stark, Iron Man, geniusz i w ogóle. Ja jestem nikim z Brooklynu.

– Jesteś cholernym Kapitanem Ameryką – mówi Natasha podniesionym głosem.

– Nie, jestem tylko Steve Rogers.

– Często to robisz, prawda?

– Robię co?

– Oddzielasz Steve’a Rogersa od Kapitana Ameryki. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Kapitan Ameryka jest nikim bez Steve’a Rogersa? Wydaje mi się, że nie można tego powiedzieć w drugą stronę. Nie zapominaj o tym.

W tym momencie przerywa mi dźwięk telefonu mężczyzny.

– Rogers – odpowiada i uważnie słucha osoby po drugiej stronie. – Rozumiem.

Steve stuka w swój telefon, kończąc połączenie i patrzy na Nat.

– W dokach jest pożar chemiczny. Potrzebują naszej pomocy w zabezpieczaniu budynków. Tony już jest w drodze, ty łap Clinta, a ja idę po Thora.

_____

Sytuacje awaryjne nie są uzasadnieniem do udziału Avengersów, pomyślał Tony.

– Hej, Kapitanie – mówi Stark przez ich kanał komunikacyjny. – Wydaje mi się, że mają to już pod kontrolą, więc wracajcie do wieży i marsz pod odkażające prysznice. Jeśli którekolwiek z tych chemikaliów dostanie się na waszą skórę to zacznie ją topić. Niedługo wrócę, jak tylko JARVIS skończy jeszcze jeden skan budynku.

Kiedy Stark wraca do wieży, udaje się na piętro medyczne, by sprawdzić co z zespołem. Wchodzi do szatni i widzi Steve’a wychodzącego z pod prysznica, owiniętego jedynie ręcznikiem wokół pasa.

Tony zaniemówił, a jego myśli gnały na przód. Matko. Boska. O Boże. Widział mnóstwo nagich mężczyzn, ale woda mieniąca się na skórze blondyna, a zwłaszcza na jego doskonale umięśnionym brzuchu, sprawia, że Stark wstrzymuje oddech. Robi co w jego mocy, by pamiętać, że stoi przed nim jego przyjaciel.

Tony i Steve spędzali razem większość wolnego czasu. Kiedy nie pracowali nad motocyklem, Steve’a i tak często można było znaleźć w pracowni Tony’ego. Na początku Steve pojawiał się, żeby szkicować, ale z czasem zaczęła się rozwijać prawdziwa przyjaźń.

Tony byłby pierwszym, do którego Steve przyszedłby, gdyby miał problem. Geniusz był niezwykle cierpliwy w stosunku do wszystkich jego pytań, zwykle demonstrując dodatkowo Kapitanowi to, przez co ten był zdezorientowany. Co więcej, Steve i Tony byli ostatnimi, którzy zostawali przy stole po Piątkowym Śniadaniu albo na kanapie po Wtorkowej Nocy Filmowej rozmawiając, jakby spotkali się po długim czasie i mieli całe lata do nadrobienia.

Ponadto, Tony uważał większość starych nawyków Steve’a za ujmujące. W zasadzie po kilku Wtorkowych Nocach Filmowych w całym komplecie, Steve wspominał jak tęskni za tym, że przed filmem były wyświetlane filmy animowane. Odtąd wspólne seanse zawsze zaczynały się od kreskówki. Stark znalazł nawet jeden ze starych klipów filmowych swojego ojca z Kapitanem Ameryką w roli głównej i puścił go przed kreskówką, ku wielkiemu zażenowaniu Steve’a. Ale Tony zadbał o to, by mimo to oglądać ten krótki film dość często, ponieważ bardzo podobał mu się Steve przedstawiany jako bohater.

– Hej Tony, wszystko pod kontrolą? – pyta Steve, kiedy zauważa bruneta przed sobą.

Stark wyrywa się ze swojego otumanienia.

– Tak, tak. Ogień został powstrzymany i ugaszony. Właśnie sprawdzałem drużynę.

– Wysłałem w pierwszej kolejności Nat i Clinta na odkażanie. A Thor nigdy nie był blisko tych chemikaliów, więc mu odpuściłem – stwierdza Rogers, idąc obok Tony’ego do swojej szafki.

Wzrok Starka podąża za ciałem blondyna, gdy ten przechodzi obok. Tony zamiera przez to, co zauważa.

W ułamku sekundy dotąd gładki bark Steve’a zaczyna świecić. Niebieski blask, który wydaje się mieć swoje źródło na plecach blondyna tworzy wzór, zaczynający przybierać formę słowa. Unosiło się ono nad skórą, przypominając trójwymiarowy hologram. Gdy Stark skupia wzrok może przeczytać _mój ukochany._

Serce Tony’ego przyspiesza i pęka w tym samym czasie.

Znak duszy. Jego znak duszy.

Steve jest najlepszą osobą, jaką zna. Jest uprzejmy, oddany i mądry. Kiedy spędzają razem czas Tony czuje się swobodnie, spokojnie. Steve jest typem osoby, która nie zasługuje na nic poza dobrymi rzeczami w swoim życiu, a teraz może być jego… Ale w głębi duszy wie, że on nie jest dobry – nie jest tym, na co Steve zasługuje.

Powiedziała mu o tym więcej niż jedna osoba w ciągu jego życia. Jego ojciec nieustannie mu o tym przypominał, nie wspominając o długiej liście byłych kochanek i kochanków. Tony też nie ignoruje własnych błędów. Za dużo pije, za dużo pracuje i za szybko zmienia partnerów. Nie jest kimś, kogo ktokolwiek chciałby jako bratnią duszę, w tym ani w jakimkolwiek innym życiu.

Jak bogowie mogli popełnić taki błąd? Jak mogli kogoś, kto zasługuje na cały świat obciążyć kimś tak zniszczonym?

Tony czuje się, jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Tak bardzo chce wyciągnąć rękę, by wziąć Steve’a w ramiona i przyciągnąć do siebie. Pocałować, pogłaskać po policzku i przez wieczność patrzeć w te błękitne oczy.

Ale jego umysł każe mu wyhamować. Na jakie życie by go skazał? Budziłby się każdego ranka i widziałby obok siebie wrak człowieka. Steve zasługuje na coś lepszego. Niech znajdzie kogoś lepszego.

– A co z tobą, Tony? – pyta Steve.

– Och, co? – Tony cofa się gwałtownie, otwierając szeroko oczy. – Ja?

– Pytałem, czy wszystko w porządku – odpowiada blondyn, rzucając mu zagadkowe spojrzenie.

– Och. Och, tak, nic mi nie jest. Nic a nic. Mam w zbroi system oczyszczania. Musiałem tylko ją polać wodą – wyjaśnia Stark z okropnie sztucznym śmiechem.

– Okej, skoro jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku.

– Nie mogło być lepiej. – Głos Tony’ego złagodniał do szeptu. – Ukochany.

Steve był przyzwyczajony do Starka i jego pseudonimów, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że to brzmiało łagodniej, bardziej ujmująco niż którekolwiek z pozostałych przezwisk. Ale może to było po prostu jego pobożne życzenie, by tak było.

– Rano chcesz pączki czy babeczki? – pyta od niechcenia Steve.

– Co? – Zmieszanie jest wypisane na całej twarzy bruneta.

– Motocyklowy Poniedziałek? Pączki czy babeczki? – wyjaśnia Rogers, a Tony zaczyna się wycofywać z szatni.

– Um, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Z samego rana mam posiedzenie zarządu i nie dam rady. Będziemy musieli to przełożyć.

Steve odwraca się do swojej szafki, żeby poszukać koszulki.

– W takim razie możemy zrobić Wtorek z Przekładnią. Tony? – Było już za późno, bo blondyn został w pomieszczeniu sam.

 _O co tu do cholery chodziło?_ było jedynym, co Steve może sobie pomyśleć. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby Tony zachowywał się tak dziwacznie.

Stark ostatni raz spogląda na znak duszy, odwraca się i wybiega z pokoju tak szybko, jak tylko może. Wewnątrz czuje lekki atak paniki i coś zakłuło go w klatce piersiowej.

Otwiera drzwi na klatkę schodową i potyka się, wbiegając w górę. Jego oddech staje się urwany. Samo nazwanie Kapitana tym określeniem sprawiło, że jego serce wydawało się być wyrwane z piersi, a z jego oczu zaczynają płynąć łzy.

Wie, że musi zachować to w tajemnicy. Nie może pozwolić, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział. Wie, że teraz znak Steve’a jest widoczny i blondyn będzie się zastanawiał dlaczego jego bratnia dusza go zobaczyła i odeszła. Ale to było o wiele lepsze niż poznanie prawdy. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Steve był w stanie zobaczyć na nim pasujący znak. Musi się o to zatroszczyć.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha obraca nogę i zahacza o kostkę Steve’a, przewracając go na matę po raz trzeci podczas treningu.

– Wypadasz dzisiaj z gry, Rogers – sapie Natasha. – Jesteś rozproszony. Co się dzieje?

Steve zaczyna podnosić się z podłogi.

– Przepraszam, Nat. To przez Tony’ego. Myślę, że mnie unika.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim kiedykolwiek o tym, co ci zasugerowałam?

– Nie, to nie ma nic wspólnego. Właściwie to zaczęło się od dnia, w którym rozmawialiśmy. Od tamtego czasu wszystko się trochę zmieniło. Rzadko już bywa na wieczorze filmowym albo wspólnym śniadaniu i sam skończył naprawiać motocykl. Nie czekał na mnie. Wciąż odtwarzam w myślach wszystkie nasze rozmowy i próbuję dowiedzieć się co powiedziałem lub zrobiłem nie tak, ale nic nie mogę wymyślić.

– Myślisz, że nas wtedy podsłuchał? Może czekał, aż do niego podejdziesz? – pyta Wdowa.

– Nie. Akurat wtedy testował jakieś ulepszenia Iron Mana, kiedy dostaliśmy wezwanie. Właśnie dlatego dotarł tam przed nami.

– Wiesz co jeszcze wydarzyło się tego dnia – przypomina agentka z westchnieniem.

Jak Steve może o tym zapomnieć? To był dzień, w którym pierwszy raz zauważył, że jego znak duszy stał się widoczny. Każda niepewność, jakiej doświadczył, od bycia chudym, małym dzieciakiem z Brooklynu, po bycie żołnierzem z przeszłości w XXI wieku – każde zwątpienie wróciło naraz i to ze zdwojoną siłą. Jego bratnia dusza zobaczyła jego znak i zostawiła go.

– Założę się, że właśnie dlatego Tony zachowuje się tak dziwnie – odparł Steve, opuszczając nisko głowę. – Musiał to zobaczyć i zdać sobie sprawę, że nawet moja bratnia dusza mnie by nie wybrała.

– Naprawdę tak uważasz? Jeśli już, Stark trzyma się z daleka, ponieważ czuje się zraniony. Masz znak duszy. To oznacza, że masz bratnią duszę. Jak on może z tym konkurować?

– Ale ja nawet nie wiem kto jest moją bratnią duszą. – W oczach Kapitana pojawiają się łzy.

– Steve, sam mówiłeś, że oprócz ciebie w szatni był tylko Tony. To musi być on. Musi być twoją bratnią duszą.

Blondyn kręci przecząco głową.

– Tony nigdy by mi tego nie zrobił. Ostatnio się zbliżyliśmy… Po prostu nie zostawiłby mnie.

– Skoro jesteś pewien – stwierdza Natasha, łapiąc butelkę wody i upijając łyk. – Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to sprawdzić czy uda ci się zdobyć listę osób, które tego dnia były na piętrze medycznym. To powinno pomóc ci zawęzić zakres poszukiwań.

– I co mam zrobić? Ścigać bratnią duszę, która mnie nie chce? – odgryza się Steve.

– Musi być jakiś powód – mówi szczerze Natasha.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Posłucham twojej rady, porozmawiam z Tonym i wyznam mu, co czuję. Musi wiedzieć, że jest ważniejszy niż ten znak.

– A jak zamierzasz go o tym przekonać? Oboje wyraziliście się jasno na temat posiadania znaku duszy. Tony nigdy nie uwierzy, że chcesz z tego dla niego zrezygnować. Wiesz, że jest obecnie tak samo cholernie niepewny siebie jak ty.

Steve spogląda w dół, by ostatecznie potrząsnąć głową.

– Nie wiem, ale muszę spróbować. To niemożliwe, żebym poczuł do bratniej duszy to, co czuję do Tony’ego.

Oczy Steve’a unoszą się z powrotem, by spojrzeć na Nat.

– Więc idź do niego, tygrysie.

– JARVIS, gdzie jest Tony?

_____

– Znowu przegapiłeś wieczór filmowy – mówi Steve, wchodząc do kuchni.

Stark odwraca się od niego, przez co rozlewa kawę na blat. Brunet spina wszystkie mięśnie, kiedy słyszy głos Steve’a.

– Och, hej, Kapitanie. Potrzebuję szybkiej dawki kofeiny i wracam na dół.

– Tony – mówi Steve łagodnym tonem. – Mógłbyś się odwrócić i spojrzeć na mnie?

Tony czuje, że jego serce staje w miejscu. Jak może teraz spojrzeć Rogersowi w oczy? Tak dobrze radził sobie w ciągu ostatnich sześciu tygodni, by nie być w jego pobliżu. Próbował dać mu szansę znalezienia kogoś, z kim mógłby mieć prawdziwy związek. Z kimś, kto zasługuje na te całą dobroć, którą ma do zaoferowania Steve Rogers.

Oddychaj, po prostu oddychaj, mówi do siebie Stark. Bierze więc głęboki oddech i odwraca się, przyklejając do twarzy fałszywy uśmiech.

– Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Spangles?

Steve przygląda się twarzy Tony’ego, próbując odczytać jego wyraz. Rozpoznaje fałszywy uśmiech. Wiedział, że jest zarezerwowany dla prasy i paparazzi, ale on sam nigdy nie był odbiorcą. Uśmiechy, którymi obdarowywał go geniusz zawsze były szczere i niewymuszone, sięgały jego oczu, które praktycznie błyszczały, gdy uśmiech stawał się większy. Steve musi przyznać, że nie powinno to boleć tak bardzo, jak to miało miejsce.

– Co się stało? Dlaczego mnie unikasz? – Blondyn nadal studiuje twarz Starka.

Oddychaj, Tony znów powtarza to w myślach.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Kapitanie. Byłem bardzo zajęty ulepszaniem sprzętu dla zespołu. Clint potrzebuje nowych stabilizatorów do swoich szybkolotnych strzał, Nat opowiadała mi o usterce w jednym z algorytmów, których używa do śledzenia i…

– Przestań, Tony. Nie musisz wymyślać wymówek, dlaczego mnie unikasz. Rozumiem. – Steve zaczyna załamywać ręce.

– Rozumiesz co? – Bicie serca Tony’ego przyspiesza dziesięciokrotnie. W jakiś sposób Steve zorientował się, że są bratnimi duszami. Jak ma go przekonać, by zrozumiał dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił?

– Że widziałeś mój znak duszy.

Tony widzi wyraz twarzy Steve’a. O mój Boże, on wie, myśli Stark. Musi szybko to wyjaśnić, przeprosić.

– Mogę wyjaśnić – zaczyna brunet, ale Steve kręci głową.

– Nie musisz. Pewnie masz mnie za kompletnego frajera, skoro moja bratnia dusza mnie nie chce. Nie mogę cię winić za to, że się ode mnie oddaliłeś.

Tony jest zdezorientowany i bierze głęboki oddech. Rogers jednak sądzi, że ktoś inny jest jego znakiem duszy. On nie jest podejrzany?

– Nie, poważnie Kapitanie, byłem po prostu bardzo zajęty. Poza tym pomyślałem, że chciałbyś lepiej poznać swoją bratnią duszę, wiesz… Chciałem wam dać trochę przestrzeni.

Tony ma nadzieję, że Steve nie rozpozna, że właśnie zarzucił wędkę, by sprawdzić, czy Kapitan go podejrzewa. Stark potrzebuje odpowiedzi. Ostatnie kilka tygodni było prawdziwym piekłem między poczuciem winy a jego własnym złamanym sercem, nie wspominając o rezygnacji ze spędzania czasu ze Steve’m. Czuł, że jakaś jego część zniknęła, jakby nie mógł zaczerpnąć głębokiego oddechu, jeśli w jego otoczeniu nie było mężczyzny.

Na twarzy Steve’a pojawia się smutny oddech.

– To nie było konieczne. Ten ktoś nigdy mi się nie ujawnił. Nie chce mnie.

– O. Naprawdę mi przykro, Kapitanie. – Tony odwraca wzrok. Cios w brzuch. Widzi ból w niebieskich oczach. Ból, który on spowodował. Tak będzie lepiej, powtarza sobie w myślach. Żal, który czuje Steve będzie tymczasowy. Z drugiej strony… Steve nigdy nie byłby w stanie odejść.

Steve próbuje się pozbierać i przypomnieć sobie przede wszystkim, dlaczego tu był. Chciał zapewnić geniusza, że jego znak duszy jest drugorzędny w stosunku do wszystkiego, co do niego czuł. Chce pokazać Tony’emu, że to cały czas był on i źle zaczęli. Tylko jak miał przekonać Starka, żeby go zaakceptował, skoro sam nie uważał się za godnego Tony’ego?

– Wszystko w porządku, myślę nawet, że tak jest lepiej. – Steve kiwa kilka razy głową.

– Serio? – pyta Tony i mruży oczy.

– O tym właśnie chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. – Tym razem to Steve wzdycha głęboko, nim kontynuuje: – Myślę, że czuję coś do kogoś innego.

Brunet nie wiedział, co powinien czuć. Nie sądzi, że jego serce może pęknąć bardziej, ale jednocześnie czuje ulgę, że Steve ruszył dalej, znajdując miłość, którą słusznie powinien dostać.

– Kapitanie, to świetnie. Po co komu w ogóle bratnia dusza, co nie? – Tony jest pewien, że zdradza go jego drżący głos.

Twarz Steve’a rozjaśnia się po raz pierwszy, odkąd wszedł do kuchni.

– Cieszę się, że tak to widzisz.

– Pogubiłem się, Steve, co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

– Ponieważ to ty, Tony. To do ciebie coś czuję – oświadcza Steve, brzmiąc na pełnego nadziei.

Kolejny cios w brzuch. Kurwa. Bycie anonimowym w swojej roli w tym scenariuszu to jedno, ale bycie tym, który pociągnie za spust? Żeby widzieć zranienie oraz ból na twarzy blondyna i mieć świadomość, że jest to bezpośrednio jego wina? Tony jest pewien, że to go zabije.

– Tony, słyszałeś mnie?

– Co? Tak. Ja… – jąka się Stark.

Steve wchodzi w przestrzeń Tony’ego i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Słuchaj, wiem, że to trochę niespodziewane i może nawet nie brałeś pod uwagę bycia ze mną. A potem ta cała sprawa z bratnią duszą… – Mężczyzna nie opuszcza dłoni, wręcz przeciwnie zaczyna uspokajająco poruszać kciukiem w górę i w dół po ramieniu Tony’ego. – Proszę cię tylko, żebyś to przemyślał. Chciałbym po prostu sprawdzić, czy możemy być kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi, Tony. Sądzę, że mógłbym się w tobie zakochać i wydaje mi się, że mógłbyś czuć to samo do mnie.

Steve miał nadzieję, że Natasha ma rację. Że Tony faktycznie inaczej na niego patrzy.

– Jestem naprawdę zaszczycony, Kapitanie, ale… – Tony nie może spojrzeć na blondyna. – Nie uważasz, że źle to wszystko odczytałeś? Pozwoliłeś, żeby to całe zawirowanie ze znakiem duszy wpłynęło na twoje myślenie. Może wyciągnąłeś błędne wnioski i… – przerywa Tony, gdy Steve kręci głową.

– Nie, czuję coś do ciebie już od dłuższego czasu, Tony. A to wszystko jedynie mi uświadomiło, że muszę ci to wyznać.

– Ja nie… – zaczyna brunet, potrząsając głową, ale Steve znowu mu przerywa.

– Proszę, po prostu pomyśl o tym, Tony.

Steve pochyla się i składa dżentelmeński pocałunek na policzku Tony’ego i przelotnie dotyka jego dłoni. Tony stoi oniemiały i patrzy, jak Steve wychodzi z kuchni.


	5. Chapter 5

– Zamierzasz mu kiedykolwiek powiedzieć? – Natasha stoi ze skrzyżowanymi rękami w drzwiach pracowni Starka.

Tony podnosi wzrok znad projektu, nad którym pracuje i zerka na kobietę.

– Natasha moja droga, czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? Jeśli się nie mylę, dotąd wcześniej nie zaszczyciłaś mnie tu swoją obecnością.

– Przestań pieprzyć, Stark. Wiem, że to twój znak duszy.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

– Naprawdę? – prycha agentka. – Więc ktoś musiał zakraść się do szatni, kiedy Steve brał prysznic, zobaczył znak duszy i wymknął się, zanim tam dotarłeś. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

– Odpuść, Natasha – warczy Tony.

– Ani mi się śni. Myślisz, że możesz bawić się w boga i decydować o tym za niego? Odbierasz mu wybór.

– Właściwie wiem, co by zrobił. Idiota poświęciłby się i po co? Dla mnie? Nie jestem tego wart i nie pozwolę mu na to. Stracił już tyle w swoim życiu, że nie pozwolę, by zatracił też siebie.

– Więc to, co właśnie teraz robisz jest lepsze? Nigdy nie spotkałam dwojga ludzi, którzy zgodnie twierdzą, że są tak niegodni miłości, a jednocześnie chcą tak wiele poświęcić dla szczęścia drugiego człowieka. Czy nie na tym właśnie polega prawdziwa miłość? – argumentuje Natasha.

– Nie mogę mu tego zrobić.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić jemu czy sobie?

– Co to miało znaczyć?

Natasha spogląda na niego, mrużąc przebiegle oczy.

– Cóż, jeśli go do siebie dopuścisz i tak naprawdę pozwolisz mu się poznać to nie będziesz miał jak tego wszystkiego chować. Zobaczy wszystkie twoje pęknięcia, wszystkie niedoskonałości. A to zwyczajnie doprowadzi do rozczarowania, prawda?

– A jeśli zobaczyłabyś wszystkie moje pęknięcia to nie byłabyś rozczarowana? A nie, czekaj, już znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie, bo napisałaś na ten temat cały raport. Coś o tym, jak nie potrafię grać zespołowo – kpi Tony.

– Oceniając byłam wtedy kimś z zewnątrz. Steve jest od początku z innej perspektywy i przykro mi to mówić, Stark, ale twoje pęknięcia nie są aż tak dobrze ukryte, jak ci się wydaje – stwierdza Nat i jej twarz łagodnieje. – A poza tym nie jesteś już tym samym facetem, którym byłeś.

– Wciąż mówisz o tym, na co on zasługuje – ciągnie dalej Wdowa. – Zasługuje na to, byś szanował go na tyle, by powiedzieć mu prawdę i otworzył się na niego. I zasługujesz na miłość, którą Steve tak chętnie oferuje. Nie widzisz tego? Bez siebie jesteście niekompletni, brakuje wam najlepszych części siebie. Ale kiedy się spotykacie układanka staje się kompletna. Idealna. Oboje na to nie zasługujecie?

Tony nie ma na to odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że przepis na szczęście może być tak prosty.

– A co, jeśli znienawidzi mnie za to, że się ukrywałem? – pyta Tony.

– Proste. Kochaj go, dopóki nie przestanie.

_____

Stark chodzi tam i z powrotem po warsztacie przez kilka godzin. Chce wierzyć w to, co usłyszał od Natashy, ale w przeszłości zawiódł tak wielu ludzi, że nie chce rozczarować też Steve’a.

Im więcej Tony myśli o powodach, przez które nie powinien mówić blondynowi o znaku, tym bardziej zdaje sobie sprawę, że był tylko jeden powód, by _jednak_ powiedzieć prawdę – uszczęśliwiłoby to ich oboje i Tony’emu wydaje się to być bardzo samolubnym powodem. Jest zbyt wiele scenariuszy, w których to nie zadziałało. I tylko jeden, w którym to się powiodło.

Ale gdyby tak się stało – Tony stara się nie ekscytować – gdyby to zadziałało, byłaby to najbardziej zdumiewająca rzecz, jaka mogła się przydarzyć ich dwójce.

I może warto było spróbować.

– Jay, czy Kapitan Rogers jest w wieży?

– Tak, sir. Kapitan Rogers jest obecnie na siłowni.

– Idealnie, życz mi szczęścia, Jay.

– Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, sir, jeśli zamierza pan opuścić pracownię, może najpierw warto zmienić ubranie. Te obecne może wciąż nosić ślady zapachu siarki po pańskim ostatnim eksperymencie.

Brunet spogląda na swoją koszulkę i unosi ją do nosa.

– Słuszna uwaga.

Tony szybko idzie do łazienki i zdejmuje brudne ubranie. Wciąga nową parę spodni, które wiszą z tyłu drzwi łazienki, przesuwa nawilżoną myjką po torsie i wraca do drugiego pokoju, by znaleźć czystą koszulkę.

_____

Steve uderza w worek treningowy tak mocno, jak tylko potrafi. Wydaje się, że to w najmniejszym stopniu nie zmniejsza jego niepokoju. Wie, że powinien dać Tony’emu trochę czasu na przemyślenie jego propozycji, ale minął już tydzień, a on nie usłyszał ani słowa od Starka.

Nie chce, żeby Tony podejmował decyzję w pośpiechu. Wie, że prosił o wiele, by inżynier się z nim związał, zwłaszcza, że wie o istnieniu bratniej duszy. Ale wie też, że jego serce mogłoby pęknąć, gdyby musiał czekać kolejną minutę.

Steve gwałtownie odwraca się i wychodzi z siłowni, kierując się do pracowni Tony’ego. Muszą o tym porozmawiać, a jeśli chodzi o Kapitana – im wcześniej, tym lepiej.

Podchodzi do szklanych drzwi pracowni Starka i widzi, że mężczyzna stoi w środku, zaraz obok stosu koszulek. Już ma zapukać, kiedy w środku Tony zmienia pozycję i może zobaczyć jego bark.

Jego ramię zaczyna świecić jasnoczerwoną mgiełką. Przypominało to, jakby nad jego łopatką tworzył się wir chmur, a gdy one wydają się rozpraszać i zbijać w jedną linię, pojawia się słowo. Kiedy mgła ustępuje, Steve wyraźnie może przeczytać napisane na ramieniu Tony’ego słowa _mój ukochany_.

Steve zastyga w miejscu. Napis znika tak szybko, jak się pojawił na ramieniu Starka, gdy ten zakłada czystą koszulkę, wytrącając Steve’a ze snu.

 _To znak Tony’ego_ , myśli Steve. _To cały czas był Tony. I to Tony go nie chce_.

Coś ściska go w jego klatce piersiowej. Ostatni raz, kiedy nie mógł nabrać powietrza miał miejsce, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem z astmą. Czuje się, jakby ciężarówka zaparkowała na jego piersi, sprawiając, że każdy oddech jest walką.

Wbiega z powrotem po schodach, które prowadzą go do wspólnego salonu. Biegnie przez jego środek, próbując dostać się do windy, by zaszyć się w swojej sypialni, ale wpada prosto na Nat.

– Steve? Co się stało? – pyta kobieta i chwyta ramię Rogersa, który daremnie próbuje od niej uciec, naciskając przycisk windy.

– Muszę iść.

– O czym ty mówisz? Iść dokąd?

Oczy Steve’a są zaszklone, wypełnione po brzegi łzami.

– Widziałem. Widziałem znak duszy Tony’ego. Przez cały ten czas to był on. Nie chce być ze mną. Nigdy mi nie powiedział.

– Co powiedział kiedy z nim o tym rozmawiałeś? – pyta Natasha i spogląda na przerażonego blondyna.

– Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Już wyraził jasno swoje uczucia.

– Przysięgam, że wasza dwójka ofiarnych idiotów będzie powodem mojego zawału. – Natasha ciągnie Steve’a na kanapę i trzyma jego dłonie. – Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek dlaczego Tony nie powiedział ci prawdy o znaku duszy?

– Nie jestem dla niego wystarczająco dobry, co innego mogłoby to być?

– Masz rację. A dokładniej to wstręt i zwątpienie w samego siebie, to powiedziałby Tony Stark. Facet, który uczynił go jego najlepszą wersją siebie nie jest dla niego wystarczająco dobry.

– O czym ty mówisz? Najlepszą wersją?

– Otwórz oczy. Tony określa siebie jako alkoholika, ale odkąd tu jesteś nie widziałam, żeby wypijał więcej niż jednego drinka. I każdy, kto zna Tony’ego określiłby go jako pracoholika, ale im bliżej wasza dwójka była, tym bardziej zorganizowany był jego dzień i rzadziej wpadał w wir pracy.

– Nie widzisz tego, Steve? _Ty_ jesteś jego portem. Jesteś jego portem w czasie sztormu. Nie odepchnął cię, bo cię nie chce. Odepchnął cię, ponieważ uważa, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego.

– Ona ma rację. – Natasha i Steve odwracają się i widzą Tony’ego po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Myślę, że nadszedł czas, żebyście to przedyskutowali. – Wdowa wstaje z kanapy i podchodzi do windy. – Powodzenia – dodaje, kiedy metalowe drzwi otwierają się przed nią.

– Dzięki Nat – rzuca Steve i skina delikatnie do niej głową.

Stark spogląda jeszcze na miejsce, w którym zniknęła agentka.

– Jest zbyt mądra dla własnego dobra.

– Ale ona nie może mieć racji, Tony. Jak mógłbym znaleźć kogoś lepszego niż ty?

– Yyy, kiedy spotkaliśmy się, co nie? – pyta geniusz, gestykulując między sobą na Steve’m. – Przejrzałeś mnie już pierwszego dnia. Jestem tylko złotym chłopcem w złotej zbroi.

– Och, Tony, myślałem, że mi to wybaczyłeś.

– Nie mogę wybaczyć facetowi, który mówi prawdę.

Steve wstaje z kanapy i idzie do Starka, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

– Jak na geniusza nie jesteś zbyt bystry.

– Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio często to słyszę.

– Chciałbym, żebyś mógł zobaczyć siebie takim, jakim ja cię widzę. Kiedy mnie rozmrozili czułem się zagubiony. Nie wiedziałem dokąd mam zmierzać. Dlatego pojechałem w świat po bitwie o Nowy Jork. Szukałem czegoś i nie wiedziałem czego, dopóki tu nie wróciłem i nie spędziłem czasu z tobą.

– Widzisz, dosłownie próbowałem znaleźć siebie i to się nie udało, dopóki nie wróciłem do ciebie. To ty byłeś tą częścią, której mi brakowało. A to wszystko uświadomiłem sobie na długo przed pojawieniem się znaku duszy.

– Dałeś mi dom i rodzinę. Bez tych dwóch rzeczy byłem przez większość mojego życia. Kiedy jestem tutaj z tobą wszystko jest idealne. Kiedy cię teraz zobaczyłem i widziałem pojawiający się twój znak, byłem właśnie w drodze, żeby ci oświadczyć, że nie obchodzi mnie znak duszy, bo zależy mi tylko na tobie. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że nawet jeśli moja bratnia dusza przyszłaby do mnie jutro, ja nadal wybrałbym ciebie. Liczysz się tylko ty.

Tony robi krok bliżej blondyna.

– Widziałem, jak wybiegałeś z pracowni. Właśnie się szykowałem, by cię znaleźć i pokazać nasz znak. Jarvis powiedział, że jesteś na siłowni.

Steve kiwa głową.

– Po prostu musiałem być blisko ciebie. To wyglądało tak, jakbyś mnie wzywał.

– Możesz mieć rację. Od kilku godzin nie robię nic poza myśleniem o tobie. Jeśli ma się tak strasznie praktyczny umysł jak ja, serce ma naprawdę trudne zadanie, żeby przebić się przez te warstwy upartego geniuszu. – Tony stuka knykciami w swoją skroń.

– Ale, uh, wygląda na to, że tym razem umysł Tony’ego Starka przegrał – żartuje geniusz, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu i sięgając po dłoń Kapitana. – Wszystko, co powiedziała Natasha to prawda. Odkąd jesteś w moim życiu czuję się zrównoważony. Nie szukam ciągle rzeczy, które wypełniłyby puste miejsca gdzieś w środku. Wszystkie są wypełnione. Sprawiasz, że jestem całością.

– Kiedy myślałem, że mnie nie chcesz, dosłownie zapomniałem jak oddychać. To właśnie ze mną robi Tony Stark. Nie mogę bez ciebie zrobić tak prostej rzeczy, jak wziąć oddech. – Steve podnosi dłoń, by pogłaskać policzek geniusza i spogląda nieco niżej na jego usta.

Tony przechyla głowę i spotyka blondyna w połowie drogi. Gdy tylko ich usta się spotykają natychmiast otacza ich spokój. Reszta świata znika w tle i przestaje mieć znaczenie. Stark czuje się tak, jakby połączyli się w jedno ciało – zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie.

Każda chwila kontaktu potęgowana jest uczuciem. Ich umysły próbują nadążyć za wszystkimi bodźcami, a ich dłonie zaczynają z delikatnością błądzić, jednak bez wyraźnego celu.

– Czułeś to? – pyta Tony, kiedy przerywają pocałunek, obaj desperacko zdyszani.

– To było niesamowite.

– Naprawdę czułem, jak nasze dusze się dopełniają – zachwyca się brunet, badając oczy Steve’a.

– Kocham cię, Tony.

– Też cię kocham, Steve. – Tony ponownie łączy ich wargi, a kiedy odsuwa się obserwuje uśmiech Kapitana.

– Chodź, mój ukochany. Musimy dowiedzieć się jak głęboka jest ta więź.

Tony zostaje zaciągnięty do sypialni i po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje się naprawdę zadowolony. Zwyczajnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że szczęście jest tak łatwe do osiągnięcia – wystarczy otworzyć drzwi i pozwolić mu wejść.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To nie koniec moich grudniowych publikacji ^^  
> Dziękuję wszystkim <333


End file.
